


两通医生打给Danny的电话

by Tizixx



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizixx/pseuds/Tizixx





	两通医生打给Danny的电话

电话铃声打断了Danny切番茄的动作。Grace这半个月都在新泽西陪伴爷爷奶奶，所以房子里只有他一个人。通常这种时候他会选择去烦Steve，或者随便叫点外卖，披萨或者是Kamekona的虾也好。但是这两个做法都不在今天的选择列表之内，因为那个该死的野兽又留下一封告知信，然后只身跑到中东哪个丛林沙漠里去了，而Danny没办法控制自己的思绪不想糟糕的方向发展，像是缺胳膊少腿的Steve坐着轮椅回来了，而他别无选择地每天下班后要去康复中心兜一圈，把正在努力用残肢断臂做俯卧撑的Steve接回家。七七八八的想象把Danny搅得心神不宁，所以他决定做点事情来占用自己的大脑，比如给自己做一份简单的意面。  
  
裤兜里的铃声像是一声号角，尖厉地在空荡荡的厨房里响起。Danny把刀放在案板上，匆忙地在围裙上擦去了手上的番茄汁，从裤兜里掏出电话，指望是个没有显示的卫星电话，这样他就可以破口大骂一顿，让电话那头的禽兽在沙漠里感受一下来自夏威夷的愤怒。但是来电显示却是Max，这让Danny感到奇怪，这两天没有案子，至少没有需要麻烦到Max的案子。或许是可爱的验尸官又想举办什么电影派对了，鉴于上次的不愉快经历，Danny觉得自己应该毕恭毕敬地接听这通电话：“Max，你又有什么有趣的主意了？这次我会很乐意——”  
  
“Detective，”Max打断了Danny，声音听起来过分严肃，“我想你得过来一趟。”  
  
“你还好吗，Max？”Danny觉得气氛一瞬间冻住了，他有点慌张，各种想法在脑海里乱碰乱撞，但没有个出口。  
  
Max深呼吸了一口气，就在这个间隙里，Danny发誓他听到了Kono轻微的抽泣声从听筒里传来。“赶紧过来吧，Detective。”Max说。  
  
Danny几乎是冲出了房子，他坐进车子里的时候才发现自己还围着围裙，他暴躁地扯下围裙扔到副驾驶座上，用平生罕有的速度向法医办公室疾驰而去。或许是Adam出事了？更糟糕的话也有可能是Chin？Danny试图让自己冷静下来，但是偏偏Steve欠揍的笑脸在Danny脑子里到处闪现，万一真是那个大混蛋死在中东的荒野里了怎么办？他不顾自己连闯了好几个红灯，急匆匆赶到了地方，一路小跑到Max办公室里。  
  
Kono坐在门口的沙发上，眼睛红红的，一看见Danny就不由分说地紧紧抱了个满怀。这让Danny的恐慌加剧了，他不知道里间的验尸台上到底躺了个谁，他安抚地拍拍Kono的肩膀，结束了拥抱，大步走进里间。  
  
Chin和Max都在，但验尸台上空荡荡的一片。Danny怀疑下一秒钟大家就会大笑起来告诉他这只是个恶作剧，所以他没有说话，等待这一刻到来。但是半分钟后，Chin开口说的却是：“一切都会过去的，Danny。Grover在HPD跟进别的证物。”  
  
“该死的，谁来告诉我他妈的发生了什么！”Danny暴躁地伸出手在门框上狠狠捶击了一下。  
  
Max抬头看了看Danny，很明显他也哭过：“是这样的，Detective。昨天在中东两国交界出发生的爆炸你得到消息了吧。”  
  
这回绝对是Steve没跑了。Danny不知道接下来会是什么消息，空空如也的验尸台不能给出任何的信息。“Steve那个家伙不会因为一场爆炸就死翘翘的，别试图用这种假消息来安慰我，尽管我真的恨死他了。”Danny听见自己这么说，像是安慰自己，也像是逃避现实。他意识到自己紧握门框的手太用力了，以至于食指被一颗钉子划破了一点点，泛出一丝不明显的疼痛。  
  
“有恐怖组织发表了负责声明。爆炸是有预谋的，受害者都被关在一辆卡车里，他们炸了那辆车。”Chin不露痕迹地捏了一下鼻子，而他的鼻尖也是红红的。  
  
“今天早上法医办公室收到了来自恐怖组织的包裹，声称他们从每个受害人身上取了一样东西，而包裹里有各种戒指、项链甚至手机壳之类的杂物，我们交给鉴证科和HPD取证寻找失主了，”Max说着，从一旁的抽屉里取出了什么，“但是这样东西，HPD按着上面的地址询问卖家后，被证实是你所购买的东西，Detective。”  
  
Danny接过Max递来的几片串在一起的纸片，他认得这个，这是他送给Steve的那把吉他上的标签。他感觉膝盖几乎无法支撑自己的体重，他不得不用被划破的手指紧紧攥住门框，以防自己跪下去。“这只是个标签，伙计们，那家店出售的每把吉他上都会有。”他发现自己的声音没有想象中那么颤抖。  
  
“店主说每把吉他上都有编号，登记簿上显示这把吉他是你所购买的，”Chin顿了顿，“我们都知道这把吉他，Steve对我炫耀了不下一百次。”  
  
Danny没有说话，他静静看着那个标签。他意识到自己曾经想象过该如何面对Steve的死亡，毕竟那个野兽不要命的行为总是让人担惊受怕。但是这一刻他发现自己根本无法面对，他宁愿结局是自己这两天一直做的噩梦，像是每天陪Steve耗在康复中心，每天推着轮椅带他到处走走逛逛。  
  
“Danny…”Chin轻轻喊了一声。  
  
Danny听见自己发出了一阵粗糙的笑声，他被自己的反应吓到了，但根本无法停下。“你知道吗，这真是世界上最动听的消息，我终于可以摆脱那个自以为是的控制狂了。你根本不知道我多么高兴，Chin。哦，还有Max，还有Kono。这简直——”Danny突然停下了自己的大喊大叫，因为他的舌尖尝到了一点点的咸味，这才意识到自己哭了。他试着对在场的其他三个人挤出个难看的笑容。但是失败了，他没法控制好自己的呼吸，发出了尖锐的吸气声。他随随便便地胡乱点了点头或者摇了摇头——他不知道——然后抓着那串标签，冲出了办公楼，把自己的跑车当作飞机一样开到了Steve家门口。他花了点时间用颤抖的手指在自己的钥匙串里拣出Steve的家门钥匙，又尝试了三四次才成功打开了大门。  
  
“你他妈的混蛋，给我出来！”Danny把大门紧紧关闭后冲着房子里大呼小叫，但是除了寂静，甚至连回声都没有。Danny开始一个一个房间地逡巡，像是怀疑Steve正躲在某个角落里笑话他一样，他翻开了每一个柜子，把整洁的房子搞得一团乱，但是除了Steve身上那股淡淡的肥皂味道萦绕在左右，周遭的一切都没有生机。Danny甚至到后院看了一圈，那两张椅子和小桌子还是一如既往地矗立在那里，仿佛下一秒Steve就会从海里游过来，坐过去开一瓶啤酒，悠哉地观赏日落一样。  
  
一直到大半夜，Danny都没有回家。他在堆满Steve衣服的床上躺了一会，海军制服和那些简单的上装、很多口袋的裤子像是把他淹没在床上，熟悉的味道钻进Danny的鼻孔，伴随着那些回忆。他记得Steve穿着制服到法院为他打气，记得Steve和他埋在废墟底下，Steve撕开衣服帮他止血。Danny深陷在那些回忆里，木然地盯着天花板，早已经习惯了的海浪声又一次让他心神不宁。他爬起来泄愤一样对房间里家具又捶又打，但除了收获蹭破皮的关节和层层叠叠的疼痛，并没有让Danny好受一些。最终他受不了那些海水来回拍打的声音，把自己关进了衣柜里。衣柜里的衣服早都被他扒出去堆在了床上，有些掉落在了地板上。空空的衣柜带着木头的香气、樟脑丸的味道和Steve身上的肥皂味。Danny关紧柜门，黑暗狭小的环境让他的幽闭恐惧症警铃大作，但是这总好过躺在床上被Steve各种欠揍的表情灌满回忆。那种失去的恐惧让Danny几乎窒息，他宁愿选择此刻被幽闭恐惧症攫取所有的战栗，好让自己脱离因为Steve的死讯而陷入的巨大悲恸。  
  
他在封闭的衣柜里昏昏沉沉地发抖，意识渐渐模糊之前他的最后一个想法是——该死的，我甚至都还没有吻过他。  
  
  
  
Danny是被电话铃声吵醒的，他迷蒙地睁开眼睛，发现自己正蜷缩在又黑又挤的地方，这让他一瞬间无法呼吸。但是在他努力摸索手机的时候，昨天发生的一切都重新挤进了他的大脑，他终于发现自己其实深爱着一个人，只不过那个人已经死了，而在他活着的时候，自己几乎把所有和他在一起时间都用来吵架，自己甚至没有吻过他。Danny从裤子口袋里掏出了手机，但是铃声已经不响了，一起被从口袋里拿出来的还有那个吉他标签。Danny猜想Steve对他也不是没有感觉，不然他也不会随身携带这串标签。Danny随手翻看了标签的正反面，在一片绿色纸片的背面看见了一行小小的字，很明显是Steve的笔迹：“Danno送的大号。”  
  
Danny放纵自己大声哭了出来。Steve也有那些顾忌，不然他应该早些说出来，或者Danny应该早些发现这枚标签。这样或许他们可能不仅仅是现在的搭档关系，也许他们就会一起在森本餐厅的私人包厢里度过一个完美的情人节晚宴，或者哪怕是Kamekona的蒜蓉虾和椰子水也好。  
  
Danny花了点时间，像是五分钟，平息了自己的情绪。他拿起手机，点亮屏幕，发现自己有七通未接来电，全部来自陆军医疗中心。Danny的那些负面思考迸溅开来，这回可别是Grover或者Eric又或者哪个谁生命垂危了。连滚带爬地翻出衣柜，Danny随手整理了一下自己的衣服，然后回播了医疗中心的号码：“Detective Danny Williams，有什么事吗？”  
  
对方的调度员礼貌地回应了一句“稍等”。然后接进了一个熟悉的声音，Danny立刻认出来了，那是给自己做过两次手术的医生，一次是被Melissa发疯的前男友刺伤，一次是捐给Steve半个肝脏。“Detective Williams，”对方的声音听起来很急迫，“病人现在的状况已经稳定下来了，但是如果可以的话，还是请你过来一趟。”  
  
“什么病人？发生了什么？”Danny开始在乱七八糟的房间里寻找自己的鞋子，好不容易在床底下找到了一只。  
  
“听着，Detective，病人的紧急情况联络人是你，所以还是希望你能尽快过来。现在我还有一个小手术要做，这样的事故总会让医院很忙。不好意思但我得挂了，等一下医院见吧。”  
  
电话挂掉的声音让Danny摸不着头脑，什么事故？又是什么人会让自己做他的紧急情况联络人？要不是手机的推送里显示Grace正在新泽西玩得尽兴，并且在社交媒体上发了很多照片，Danny差点被自己糟糕的想象吓出心脏病。不是Grace，那还有谁会在最危急的情况下选择自己作为最后的依靠？曾经有那么一个人，和自己毫无血缘关系却休戚相关，但是偏偏刚得到了他去世的消息。Danny在床头柜夹缝里找到了自己另一只皮鞋，急忙换上，跑出门。车里副驾驶座上还窝着那条围裙，这让Danny想起来切了一半的番茄和洋葱还摊在自己厨房的料理台上，一夜的时间，简直难以描摹。估计等自己回家以后会用掉整整一瓶空气清新剂。  
  
Danny在车上给Duke打了电话，尽职尽责的警察局长告诉他，早上在机场附近的空地上，一架小型飞机因为起落架被破坏，所以落地时发生了碰擦。机场塔台观测到了，打了急救电话，陆军医疗中心很快就到了现场，和机场的消防一起把伤员全数救出送到了医院急救。但是由于HPD没有参与到救援行动中，所以目前还不了解更多的情况，不过已经在赶往医院对伤者做笔录的路上了。  
  
Danny向Duke道了谢，把车子在医院门口停稳，走进已经熟知的医院走廊。“Detective Williams！”一个看上去有点面熟的小护士招呼道，估计是上次手术的前后护理过自己和Steve的。Danny冲她问道：“发生了什么？”  
  
小护士的表情笑眯眯的，看上去和忙里忙外的医院有些违和：“伤员都是些轻伤，甚至在消防赶到之前就都自己走下飞机了。请跟我这里来，Detective，”小姑娘领着Danny朝医院里面走，“但是飞行员伤比较重，似乎在飞行前就已经受到创伤，加上落地时驾驶室发生了强烈碰撞，变形的控制杆穿透了左腿，两侧肘关节都有脱臼现象，右臂有大面积轻度烧伤，不过现在情况已经稳定了，也没有感染，预计好好恢复也不会留下后遗症。”  
  
“你是说这个飞行员的紧急情况联络人是我？”Danny跟着护士在重症病房门口停下了。  
  
“老早就是了啊，上次你不就急忙赶来，还——”护士腰间的寻呼机发出哔哔的声音，她低头看了一眼，“抱歉我得走了，HPD赶来给伤员做笔录了，我得在旁边看着。病人估计还会昏睡一段时间，请不要担心，会好起来的。”  
  
小护士说完就小跑着离开了。Danny的大脑一团混乱，所有的那些描述，那些不要命的行为像是驾驶一架起落架被破坏的飞机以及上一次的手术，这都像是在描述已经霸占Danny脑海十几个小时的那个人。Danny推开病房门，被一堆仪器和各种管线包围着的人正安安静静地躺在病床上，紧闭着双眼，穿着干净的病号服，右臂裹着很厚的纱布，脸上有几道被妥善处理过的狭长伤痕，狰狞但不可怕。  
  
Danny走过去，熟悉的模样让他内心压抑着一阵狂喜，他意识到自己的手插在裤袋里正在疯狂地颤抖。Danny原以为自己在面对这个人躺在病床上的时候，最想做的事会是揍上去一拳，但是此刻，最先钻入他脑子里的想法却是——如果他没有戴着那个可笑的氧气罩，我一定要上去狠狠吻那么一下。  
  
HPD很快根据伤员们的叙述理清事情的前因后果。他们都是夏威夷人，组成了旅游团到那里旅游，却被恐怖组织绑架，Steve神出鬼没地混了进去。恐怖分子向他们每人要了样东西，像是戒指之类的随身物件，然后把他们和炸弹一起关在卡车里，开到偏远的地方引爆炸弹。Steve想办法把他们一起救了出来，但是自己却受了点伤，后来他想办法搞了架飞机把他们一起带了回来。  
  
“HPD已经在把我们收到的那个包裹里的东西分别归还给大家了，”赶来医院的Chin给了Danny一个大大的拥抱，“他怎么样了？”  
  
Danny透过病房门上的玻璃看了看里面躺在床上的Steve，放松地舒了一口气：“一点点烧伤还有被刺穿的大腿。对他来说根本不是事，过两天就又是个大混蛋了。”  
  
“需要的话随时打个电话。”Chin拍了拍Danny的肩膀。  
  
Danny摇摇头撅起嘴巴：“我还是想亲自看着他醒过来，然后再给他一拳把他揍晕。”  
  
Chin笑出了声：“你不会这么做的。”  
  
“是啊，我不会，”Danny想了想，自己现在还是更想吻那个大混蛋，“不过辛苦你们了，估计这个礼拜我和Steve都不在。”  
  
“不会是个大问题，我们还有Duke可以帮忙。倒是你，要注意休息。”Chin又给了Danny一个拥抱，然后大步离开了，似乎是北岸又发生了个案子。  
  
  
  
就像是发现新大陆一样，Danny发觉病床上乖乖沉浸在睡眠里的Steve异常好看，该死的睫毛又长又翘，从Danny的角度能看到在鼻梁上投射下的阴影，像是蝴蝶停留在Steve的眼睑上。这种温柔的形容放在这么个硬汉身上显得格格不入又顺理成章。  
  
护士拿着棉签和一小瓶纯净水走了进来，把托盘放在了一边的矮柜上，给Steve换了输液袋，撤掉了氧气罩，然后拿起棉签，蘸了水以后准备润湿Steve的嘴唇。但是Danny过分考究的眼神让习惯于这个工作的护士显得有些拘束，她扁扁嘴，转过身举着棉签问Danny：“你要来做这个么？”  
  
“我可以吗？”Danny谦恭地问，但是语气里明明全都是跃跃欲试的保护欲。  
  
护士忍住翻白眼的冲动，把棉签塞进Danny手里：“轻轻润湿病人唇部就好了，这只是为了病人的嘴唇不至于干燥开裂。保证他的嘴唇都润湿后再把氧气罩带上，这能够保持他的血氧浓度。做好之后托盘就放在这里，下一班的轮值会来收走的。”  
  
Danny小声道谢，护士点头致意后就离开了病房。空荡荡的病房里又一次只剩Danny和躺在床上不省人事的Steve，以及各种仪器哔哔叭叭的声响。小心翼翼地用棉签涂抹Steve苍白的嘴唇，Danny莫名觉得心疼。他开始怀念Steve笑起来时候嘴角的弧度，很甜美也很帅气，还有那该死的长睫毛。  
  
“你这个神经病，以为自己是救世主吗？动作电影看太多吗？一个人，什么后援都没有就跑去逞英雄。你要是真死了怎么办，”Danny一边手上的动作，一边破口大骂，“好了，你现在倒是不回嘴了，哈？你倒好，躺在这里，我忙前忙后伺候着你，哈？”  
  
在确保Steve的嘴唇上都泛出水光以后，Danny把棉签丢进垃圾桶里，从旁边拿起氧气罩准备给Steve带上。但是他盯着Steve紧闭的嘴唇，总觉得自己还有件事情没做。他纠结地盯着自己刚刚润湿的那两瓣嘴唇看了一会儿，才如梦初醒地想起来那是什么事——既然现在Steve没戴着那个可笑的氧气罩了，那么他可得狠狠地亲那么一下。于是Danny立刻付诸行动，把自己刚刚涂在Steve嘴唇上的水全都舔进了自己嘴巴里。这感觉真是爽极了，Danny想，Steve安静地任自己舔吻，这简直是世界上最不可思议的美梦。Danny吻了个够，虽然充其量不过是用自己的嘴唇紧贴Steve的，或者是用自己的舌头来回扫荡Steve紧闭的嘴巴，但这些都让Danny感觉满足。Steve的嘴唇薄薄的，但是很软，至少在现在这样的昏睡状态里显得很软。胡渣磨蹭Danny，有点痒但是很舒服。等Danny结束这个吻的时候，他才发觉Steve的嘴巴周围糊满了自己的口水。  
  
“都怪你，把我搞得像是饥渴的大怪兽，”Danny抱怨，任命地拿了一根新的棉签蘸上水，清理Steve被自己吻得口水唧唧的嘴巴，“你说，你为什么把那个标签带在身上，啊？紧急情况联络人，哈？我之前还没意识到。哦，现在你倒是学乖不说话了是吧。你说，你是不是喜欢我？”  
  
Danny抽了张纸巾，把Steve嘴角多余的水擦干净，然后继续对着Steve念叨：“你就是喜欢我，还不敢说，是不是？那我告诉你个好消息，野兽先生，我可能也，嗯…怎么说来着？喜欢你，对对，我承认我喜欢你行了吧，你这个大混蛋，还不赶紧醒过来好好感谢我！喜欢你这种穴居人，绝对是我善心大发。”  
  
Danny好不容易把Steve的嘴唇还原到干净湿润的状态，他赶紧把氧气罩给Steve戴好，以免自己又一个克制不住再一次把工作成果吻成乱七八糟的一滩。“你得有点感激之心，大混蛋。我告诉你，你下面要做的是，醒过来，还我一个吻，陪我回家解决肯定已经是臭气熏天了的厨房。然后你要在森本定一个私人包厢，邀请我。对，你和我，两个人，好好吃一顿，然后很多亲亲和很多抱抱，别指望用街边的啤酒糊弄过去，门都没有。”  
  
又长又翘的睫毛翕动了一下，接着Danny听到了躺在床上的病号喉咙里发出了一声带着笑意的哼声。  
  
“混蛋。”Danny骂道，伸手按下了床头的呼叫铃。  
  
  
  
彩蛋1  
  
“Danny，你知道吗，”躺在床上的病号理所当然地接受着金发警探喂到嘴边的苹果，一边咀嚼一遍含混不清地说：“你的吻技烂透了。”  
  
然后口是心非的超级海豹得到了一个火辣辣的吻。  
  
  
  
彩蛋2  
  
坚持自己已经可以出院的Steve被Danny用轮椅推出了医疗中心带回家。 Steve委屈地坐在副驾驶座上，但是屁股底下的围裙引起了他的兴趣。  
  
“这是什么我无法理解的情趣吗，亲爱的？”Steve从屁股和座椅间抽出那条围裙。  
  
Danny没好气地发动车子一溜烟开了出去：“闭上你的嘴，不然我会忍不住吻你，那会导致危险驾驶。”  
  
  
  
彩蛋3  
  
“我的家里发生了什么？”坐在轮椅上被推进家门的Steve惊叫道。  
  
Danny这才发现自己忘记把Steve的屋子整理回原样——这也不能怪他，当时他以为Steve已经死了。于是他小心翼翼的回答：“呃，遭到抢劫了？”  
  
“报警了吗，”Steve意识到Danny语气里的心虚，于是他追问道：“犯人是谁，抢了什么？”  
  
Danny耸耸肩，关上门，绕到轮椅前面，弯腰和Steve平视：“5-0接受了警情，抓住一名嫌疑犯，Danny Williams，现场发现他持有赃物——Steve McGarrett的心？”  
  
“Nice try。”Steve笑着吻上凑过来的嘴巴。  
  
  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
